An emergency system for motor vehicles is known from the document DE 102 20 782 A1, in which a driver-monitoring system identifies a driver's unfitness to drive, which is forwarded to a control unit for the controlled deceleration of the vehicle in a case of an identified unfitness to drive. The control unit is combined with a driver-assistance system that includes a sensor system for sensing a traffic environment.